Heartbeat
by MoonlitSky321
Summary: Every single beat was for her. His heart beats for her.   One-shot! Enjoy! Now in Heiji's POV!
1. Kazuha

**_Note: _**_I have to admit: writing this story was kind of a challenge to me since those two have such a cute, yet complicated relationship! :D But I managed! I hope you like it! _

**_Dedication: _**_This story is dedicated to ToKToK! I hope you like it! Enjoy! :)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Detective Conan. :(_

_-.-_

_**Heartbeat**_

-.-

Toyama Kazuha would never admit it, but in those rare occasions when she would have the chance to hug her best friend, she would linger on purpose just to listen to his heartbeat—that _and_ to see him all blushing and flustered.

She liked it when he was blushing and flustered and stuttering.

But the simple _thump thump _that echoed in his chest always fascinated her. She would find a small smile curling her lips when she would hear it. It was completely soothing and if she could, she would have it as her own personal lullaby to put her to sleep.

Unfortunately, she couldn't.

At times, when her ear would be pressed against his chest, listening to his frantic heartbeat, she would find herself wondering:

_What does it say? Are his heartbeats trying to convey something?_

But it was impossible to ask. And she didn't want him to look at her like she was an idiot. Although, _he_ was the idiot most of the time.

_Ugh, he's such an aho..._

And yet, she found herself thinking about him, worrying about him, waiting for him to finally realize that she was just before him all along.

And she would keep on doing that with a smile, until she understood what his heartbeat meant every time she hugged him.

-.-

It was a wintry night.

Clouds of mist covered the air, the wind was cold, and the moon's rays were fitting with the scenery. But Kazuha couldn't enjoy the wintry scenery since she and Hattori Heiji were having their infamous Movie Night.

Movie Nights meant that both would get into Heiji's house, sit on the opposite ends of the sofa and watch the movie until they both would doze off on the couch. When that would happen, one of his parents would bring a blanket and cover them and they won't wake up until the early morning.

That was what usually happened.

And so Kazuha was considerably surprised when Heiji sat closer than usual. He had already placed the movie, which she had missed a huge majority of it while thinking as to why he was too close to her today. Not that she was complaining. It was just odd.

Most of the movie was a blur since she couldn't concentrate on anything except the warmth Heiji's body was emitting, his unique scent that just screamed _Heiji_, and the way his arm was draped lazily over the back of the couch.

Kazuha concentrated on breathing and paying attention to the movie.

_It was completely fruitless._

She was vaguely aware that Heiji was laughing about something that was happening in the movie. But she was so engrossed watching him from the corner of her eye to notice what was happening.

He really was handsome. His green eyes were lit up with amusement, his lips were quirking up every now and then, his cheeks were high and his whole body was shaking with delighted shudders.

She felt a fond smile curl her lips slightly. That's why she loved Movie Nights so much. She could watch him as much as she wanted without him noticing. She would get to see him all happy; and that was a rare occasion in itself.

She did not understand when did all the voices and Heiji's picture became a fuzz but she was suddenly aware that she was hearing the most soothing lullaby—her favourite. She smiled sleepily.

She was halfway through her dreamland when she felt a hand taking off the ribbon that held her hair in its usual ponytail. When the ribbon was laid forgotten at the edge of the couch, the hand returned to caress her hair soothingly, and Kazuha felt herself give a small sigh of contentment as she snuggled closer to the sound of his lulling heartbeat, not really aware of what she was doing.

Unbeknownst to her, Hattori Heiji smiled.

Just as she was about to cross the thin line that separated dreams from reality, Kazuha found herself yet again wondering what were his heartbeats conveying. She wished she could understand what they were saying—if they were saying anything at all.

Soft, lingering warmth pressed against her forehead gently. The simple, unexpected touch was enough to make her own heartbeats soar into her throat and tumble into her stomach before hammering in her chest almost painfully.

Was he...?

His lips lingered more than it was necessary at her forehead, but she made no motion to pull away. After all, she was supposed to be sleeping. And she was sure it would be the only chance in a long time that she would get to see this side of him. So, she might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

He mumbled something into her forehead softly; she almost couldn't catch it, but she did and her heart yet again soared into her throat, but this time, it did not return to its protected place in her chest until much later.

Under her closed eyelids, tears of joy were threatening to spill, but she held them back with all the will power she had. She was not ruining this.

His lips left her forehead only to be replaced by his cheek, where he had his head rest against hers. Heiji closed his eyes to get his own sleep. Almost instinctively, the arm that was draped on the couch's back wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her possessively into his chest.

Kazuha smiled sleepily again, eyes still closed, finally understanding the _thump thump_ that was enclosed in his chest.

_Every single beat was for her. His heart beats for her._

"I love you too, Heiji."

But he was already in his own dreamland, a small smile playing against his lips as he pulled Kazuha, unconsciously, closer to him.

-.-

Hattori Heizo smiled amusedly at the scene folded before him.

His son was resting comfortably on the couch, his head leaning against his best childhood friend's forehead and his arm wrapped securely, almost possessively, around her shoulders. Kazuha's head was resting snugly against his chest, one of her hands intertwined with Heiji's.

Both had content, undeniable happy smiles on their sleeping faces.

Heizo shook his head and climbed up the stairs only to return a few seconds later with a thick, large blanket. He carefully laid it on the two, and stood back to watch as they both shifted slightly, snuggling into each other even more.

Hattori Heizo smirked.

He had some yens to collect from both sides of the family—and Toyama was going to be in a _very_ foul mood once he was done with him.

After all, _never_ bet against Hattori Heizo.

**_The End!_**_ :)_

**_Note: _**_Um...review? Please...? :D_


	2. Heiji

**_Note: _**_Hiya, guys! :) Due to a request, I have written this chapter in Heiji's POV! I tried to capture his personality, but I don't know if I had succeeded in it! Inform me, please! :D I hope you like it!_

_Enjoy... :)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Detective Conan! :(_

-.-

**_Heiji's POV_**

-.-

If you were to ask Hattori Heiji when exactly did his heartbeat began increasing frantically in his chest every time his childhood friend, Toyama Kazuha, was near, he would honestly reply that he did not know.

Maybe it was the time when they were both still very young and were snooping around, playing with his father's handcuffs, and somehow managed to end up being cuffed together for the whole day.

Or maybe it was the time when they were fourteen, and a murder case had happened their way back from the arcade and Heiji had went off and solved it in no time, and she had looked at him proudly, smiling hugely.

Or maybe it was when she hugged him. He felt her concern and worry and fear in the hug. He felt what he had placed there through, and yet, he played aloof, continuing to tease her, heckle her, and complain loudly that she worried too much.

And she would say: "You should be grateful that I even worry about you! _Aho_!"

And he would reply: "You're the aho, _aho_!"

But, somewhere deep down inside, he didn't want her to stop worrying about him. He didn't want her to stop caring. He didn't want her to stop fearing for his life—no matter how selfish that sounded, or how much pain he knew he was inflicting upon her!

_Why?_

Because it was that worry, that care, that fear, and _maybe_ even those stolen, occasional hugs were what made his heart _thump_ rapidly, yet contently in his chest.

-.-

Heiji browsed his shelf of DVDs intently, his eyes searching for something interesting, yet funny to watch on his and Kazuha's infamous Movie Night. Behind him, he could hear the rustling of cushions and then the light squeak of the springs as Kazuha sat comfortably on the couch.

Not knowing exactly what he picked, he walked over to the DVD player and placed it in, before playing it. He headed back to the couch and plopped down beside Kazuha—closer than he had intended, but, oh well.

He could feel her stiffen slightly before relaxing.

He kept his green eyes on the TV the whole time, watching in a hazy blur as characters walked in and out of the screen, laughed, screamed, talked, and acted their parts perfectly. He couldn't appreciate it now.

Not with his thoughts running wild as he breathed in deeply, and caught a tantalizing whiff of her perfume. What was that? Lavender? Lilac? Orchids, maybe? He didn't know, but he knew that it was drugging his senses. His body hummed delightfully, feeling her warmth and heat traveling towards him. His hand twitched on his lap, wanting to run it over her arm and hold her small hand in his big one.

Shifting slightly, Heiji allowed his arm to rest, rather lazily, on the back of the couch, just behind her shoulders. Silently, he cursed himself. Why couldn't he just pluck up the courage and wrap his arm around her? Why was he being such a child when it was so obvious he wanted to place his arm on her shoulders and _not_ on the back of the couch?

He paused, and then laughed out loud.

Kudo was right again. He was being a childish, wasn't he? He was Hattori Heiji, for God's sake! He could solve the most complicated, impossible mysteries of the world. He could dodge bullets, knives, and other, various dangerous weapons and getting out of it with a small hint of a scar. He could act so calmly and coolly on a crime scene.

And _yet_, he could not place his arm around his best friend's shoulder? How could such an innocent gesture cause him this painfully headache?

Ugh, she was such an aho! Always making things so complicated! Always being there on purpose; as if just to _distract_ him...

His heart thumped wildly in his chest as he looked down, slightly alarmed, before his muscles relaxed under her weight. Her cheek pressed against his chest comfortably, as if it was made to be there. His eyelids were fluttering ever so slightly, but Heiji knew she was already on her way to dreamland.

His nose was filled with her mysterious, addicting scent and his green eyes caught the silky ribbon that held up her hair in its usual ponytail. Without his permission, his hand reached out and caught it, softly removing it. He watched as her hair cascaded down softly, halting just to her shoulders.

His lips curled slightly as he abandoned the ribbon at the end of the couch and gazed back at her. His hand reached out and caressed her hair, feeling how soft and silky it felt through his rough, callused fingers.

Kazuha sighed sleepily, moving even closer.

His heart thumped again, but he didn't feel uncomfortable with it now. On the contrary, he was so at peace with himself that he felt himself smiling stupidly, watching her resting against him, his hand playing with her hair, her soft breath even, and her long eyelashes slightly touching her cheeks...

He leaned down, pressing his lips against her forehead.

Something snapped inside him it seemed, and he finally understood why his heart had been thumping frantically ever since they were kids. Why he was so protective of her. Why he liked when she worried, even if he knew he caused her pain. Why she was always the person he turned to when he needed someone. Why she was the person that he thought about without even knowing that he was thinking about.

His lips curled again, lingering on her warm forehead.

"I love you, Kazuha."

He knew she was already sleeping and she probably didn't hear him, but he was happy he was finally able to get it out of his system. He knew it was probably cowardliness to tell her something this important when she was asleep and not when she was awake, but he knew that they had tomorrow, and after tomorrow, and the day after...

He would make sure that she wouldn't run away. Because he was tired of running away, too.

Closing his eyes contently and replacing his lips with his cheek on her forehead, Heiji accomplished his first goal earlier that night and placed his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to his chest possessively, sighing contently.

As he drifted to his own dreams, he had to smirk internally—Kudo couldn't say he was childish anymore. Smiling to himself, he unconsciously pulled Kazuha closer to him.

If only he had stayed awake for a few more seconds, he might have heard her reply—the reply he wanted to hear desperately.

But he was right, ne?

_They had tomorrow, and after tomorrow, and the day after..._

He was done running away. And Kazuha wasn't running away any time soon, either.

**_The End!_** :)

_**Note: **So, what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Please, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!_

_Till next time!_

_Take care! :)_


End file.
